


［Drarry］life for rent

by logann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Parallel Universes, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logann/pseuds/logann
Summary: 战后德，自渎避雷德拉科找到走丢的斯科皮，没想到斯科皮有一段时空小意外，他的儿子遇见他爱而不得的那个小疤头。





	［Drarry］life for rent

德拉科浅灰色的眼睛收起了战后的漫不经心，他沉寂已久的心脏跳动起来，苍白的面颊泛出淡淡的红晕。  
像个刚刚收到霍格沃茨通知书的小巫师。  
暖色调的落日扫在他凌乱的铂金的头发上——为了寻找走丢的斯科皮，在外奔波了一下午。

作为斯内普的教子，德拉科在战后努力展现他的魔药天赋，如今是圣芒戈首屈一指的治疗师，无论是排班方面还是受诊人数。他与妻子相敬如宾，不会对他的事业有任何影响。  
当然，如果这也算事业的话，毕竟这是曾经的他嗤之以鼻的生活状态。  
但知道斯科皮走丢后，他立马请了假，什么也阻止不了他去保护他的宝贝。

斯科皮是……在那之后，他生命中最重要的部分。

他深色上衣本应扣到喉咙口，脑门光鲜，发丝一丝不苟地往上梳——这是他即使连续工作三日也不改变的严谨。现在德拉科抿着嘴，胸口不断起伏，细碎的汗珠顺着下坠的头发有节奏地滴落。  
整个人显得狼狈但有了人间的气息。

他久久不开口，直愣愣地望着对面的小男孩——那个就算化成灰他也认识的家伙。

隔得老远看到爸爸的小斯科皮非常兴奋，大眼睛瞪得圆圆的，透着银色的光芒。他拉起偶然遇到但相处得很好的小伙伴，想要马上跑到爸爸身边。

不过被握住的那个他身旁的男孩并没有同样的感觉——因为家庭原因，5岁的小男孩远超常人地敏感。  
这位……叔叔好像并不喜欢我——他碧色的眸子染上雾色，心里惴惴不安。

小男孩不记得自己怎么跑出姨妈家了，走着走着碰到了现在的小伙伴。小伙伴对他很友善——他几乎没有感受过——这样的感觉让他似乎不惧怕再次回到姨母家将面临的怒火。  
小伙伴裤兜里不缺英镑，他们刚刚才吃了他这辈子看到过最好吃的冰淇淋！那……这位好看的叔叔……是看不起我吗……  
他一瞬间想到自己穿着的不算合身的大T恤、不体面掉了漆的男士凉鞋、鸡窝一样蓬松的黑发——不自然地舔了舔嘴角，又尝到了冰淇淋的甜味，自己甚至没有擦嘴！  
十分懊恼的男孩眼神中充满了不自信，他顺从的被小伙伴牵着，想要尽可能地——不磕磕绊绊地和他一起奔跑。

可惜，有着这样一双鞋对他来说可不容易。

独自一人走丢到麻瓜世界，一天没见到爸爸，无比兴奋的斯科皮还能记得要牵住小伙伴的手就已经很不容易了！他完全忽视了伙伴艰难、不自然的奔跑姿势。

这一小段路让男孩的脚趾、脚跟、小腿上蹭上鞋底的灰尘，哦，还有细碎的血痕。

德拉科不像救世主，他喝够了明目魔药，有一双视力相当好的眼睛。

两个团子走进后倒是差别变少了。  
本来远远看过去一黑一白，现在看来他们玩得很投缘，两个人的头发都是卷翘的，些许发梢湿哒哒地黏在脸上，圆圆的眼睛纯真可爱。

德拉科叹了一口气，拿出魔杖治好伤势，他从口袋里掏出方巾递过去。

是银灰色的缎子，对角用深浅两种墨绿色绣了张扬、繁复的家徽，哈利注意到。  
他想着一定要弥补自己的不得体，学着之前被姨夫姨母称赞过的礼貌的方式打招呼。  
“我……我叫哈利，哈利·波特，”男孩羞红了脸，“先生你好！”他低下头，深深地鞠了一躬——德拉科敢怀疑小救世主是和家养小精灵学的姿势。  
“你好，Mr.…Harry.”他用极其复杂的眼神看着小男孩，波特先生的称呼就要吐出口又被他私心拉回来换成哈利。

好爸爸的心头宝，被宠坏的斯科皮可没有察觉气氛有任何不对，他一个劲的向爸爸推崇今天遇到的哈利，想邀请他回家。  
“爸爸~爸爸！”  
斯科皮有些着急，他眉毛鼻子嘴皱成了一团，看着爸爸在走神不回复，心都悬起来了——之前早早的和小伙伴夸下海口，还邀请了他一起吃纳西莎奶奶的糖果和甜点！一定要让爸爸同意才行！  
终于在小宝贝不断的撒娇中清醒过来，听到他的提议德拉科想也没想就答应了。  
本来想抱起斯科皮一起幻影移形的德拉科看着明显营养不良的小救世主放弃了这个念头，他习惯性抿了抿嘴，把手递向两个团子。

今天是哈利永远也忘不了的一天，但回去之后他没有收获任何责骂——这又让他怀疑自己其实只是做了一场梦。

大马尔福带着他的小马尔福和一只很像阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特的小团子在对角巷逛街，这样的场景在和平的战后根本引发不了任何疯狂的举动。  
即便是小波特看起来很不熟悉魔法界，哪怕他额头上还有被刘海挡住若隐若现的疤。  
友善的魔法界、梦幻的商品让这个营养不良时常奄奄的小男孩燃起十二分激情。  
他们从对角巷逛到霍格莫德，在霍格莫德吃完晚餐才回去。

“爸爸，妈妈和爷爷奶奶呢？”  
斯科皮从壁炉里跳出来，看着空旷的亮着没有温度的灯光的大厅心情萎靡。  
“他们临时有事情，还嘱咐我今晚要照顾好你，小宝贝。”德拉科自然的摸了摸斯科皮的小脑瓜，说完安慰的话蹲下身给了他一个亲吻。

“请宝贝帮爸爸照顾一下小客人可以吗？爸爸去为你们准备点心。”拉着哈利，把他和斯科皮放在一起，德拉科挂着笑说到。

“知道了——”  
小斯科皮心说才不要爸爸唠叨，自己可是哥哥！当然能照顾好小伙伴啦。

离去的德拉科心情并不平静，他在告诉家人找到斯科特之后就脑子抽风了。他甚至用上了——我不能说，请你们明天再回家可以吗——这样蹩脚的话。  
所幸，他有着爱他的善解人意的家人，哪怕他独裁的父亲也怀抱着无穷的爱意——小龙，明天希望听到你更好的解释。  
谢谢，他轻声对自己的幸运说。

这是小救世主，在看到他第一眼就确定了。

不知道自己在什么时候有了救世主雷达，哪怕是当初……被那个人施加了那样的命令……看到波特都可以欺骗过自己的大脑。

德拉科用背抵着墙，整个人嵌在黑暗里，冷汗顺着背脊留下。他垂着头，盯着空无一物的地脚线，好像把层层交叠繁杂的壁画和花纹做个分辨。

腿开始打颤，灵魂的重量压迫着他滑到地上，竖直的脊梁骨也被压出一道弧线，他咬紧牙关——还嫌不够，把自己的嘴唇也塞进牙缝中，慢慢碾磨。  
他的舌头被挤到上颚，向内卷成反向的弧度，舌尖顺着硬腭滑向软腭再到腭垂，泛起一股生理的呕吐的欲望——他憋住了，呛得自己咳嗽——他又忍住了。  
刺激弄得他眼眶泛红，没一会就溢出眼泪——这回他无声地抽泣起来。

双手从衣角攀到膝盖，妄想用偌大的巫师袍罩住他的脆弱，肩膀小幅度的摆动。  
磨磨蹭蹭，他把头埋到膝间，身上弄出凌乱的褶皱。

天更黑了，走廊没开灯。

……

斯科皮可以一个人洗澡，德拉科完全放心，但是当他提到——想要和小伙伴一起洗澡——的时候，被他爸爸严正地反对了。  
小朋友嘴巴撅得可以挂茶壶，拿着睡衣十分不高兴地去了浴室。

德拉科倒是很怀疑救世主能打理好自己，哪怕这个五岁的孩子一再红着脸强调自己的能干和乖巧。  
如果可以的话怎么会是这样的装扮？德拉科把救世主的悲惨童年抛之脑后。  
他不由分说地命令小波特，等着。

男孩脱了不合身的T恤并没有显得高大一点，反而更娇小了。  
原来……他十一岁的样子并不是很夸张吗？  
看着还没开始发育的小救世主，身上完全没有未来那层发达的肌肉——现在看起来甚至只是骨头黏着一层薄皮，德拉科心情有些复杂。

不知道自己有什么恶劣的想法，他仔细地帮小孩洗了头——用马尔福家专用的香波，便只想撂下担子不干。  
可是看着小孩幸福、信赖……甚至期盼的眼神，他又继续下去，按下心中的悸动。

不经意擦过男孩腰间勾得他讨饶——德拉科不是没和斯科皮玩过挠痒痒的游戏，但从来不会这样不知所措。

湿着衣服送小救世主去了斯科皮的房间，德拉科被冷风吹得打了个激灵。从门口看着两个小团子熟稔地爬床，玩到一起，他嘴角不自觉的翘起。  
叮嘱一声早点休息便离开了。

回到自己昏暗的房间，他回头，只看到一路过来地板蹭上的水渍，蹙起眉移开视线。

这是他一个人的房间。  
——毕竟不像父亲母亲那么恩爱，他常常这么自嘲。

房间参考麻瓜设计，没有诸如自动亮灯、自动清洁等魔法开关或者任何活动画像。

他径直走进浴室，拽着领子，松开领带。  
清冷的月光穿过落地窗，撒在这位长大的小王子身上，半湿的衬衫透着银色的光芒。

他纤细的倒影被拓印在墙上，看起来并不比刚刚他嘲笑过的小男孩健康到哪里去。

他仰起头，解开皮带，略宽大的裤腿便和裤腰受重力掉落在地上。赤脚越过衣物走到浴盆边上，勾起脚背试了水温便踏了进去。

到水里才想起自己的衬衫还穿在身上。  
他轻轻敲了自己的头，似有些无可奈何，吞咽了一口口水，低头开始解起扣子。  
本不该这么笨拙——纽扣和手指缠在一起——他本该潇洒地脱掉这件不体面的衬衫。

该死。

他把头放到水里，像冥想盆锻炼大脑封闭术一样。  
德拉科的大脑封闭术毫不夸张地说——至少是魔法界数一数二的，即使是疤头要对他用摄神取念，也读不到自己对他龌龊的想法。  
他嗤笑。

终于把衬衫解开了，但还是没脱掉，他挺喜欢这种感觉，彻底湿透的衬衫黏在身上很重，像背负着锁链。  
他一手拽着自己的头发向后扯，头仰靠在浴盆边缘，另一只手扶住墙——湿滑的砖面毫不受力，全赖着自己的定力。他的关节泛白，迷恋上这种持续的疼痛。  
他幻想着自己被进入，眼前甚至飘过疤头的绿眼睛——他无数次地嫉妒金妮·韦斯莱那个女人——他想要亲吻那双绿眼睛。

“呼……嗯……”  
德拉科双脚纠缠在一起，他没有吝啬自己的眼泪，他也知道永远不会有另一个人来亲吻掉他脸上这些滚烫的液体。

他对伸手向下这件事敬谢不敏，骄傲的王子不需要不知廉耻到这样的地步。他最爱的是把手伸向喉咙——即使这样只会换来难受的哽咽。  
不过，无论这样或那样的癖好都足以激起他的欲望。

“哈…Ha……”  
他反过身趴着，背脊微俯，墙壁的阴影跟着月光向前攀爬，碰到了他的身体。不健康的肤色，肋骨覆盖一层薄薄的肌肉和伤疤，触感倒是细腻。

借着带有按摩功能的浴盆壁，他挺挺腰让性器的摩擦带来少许快感。  
速度渐渐加快，修长的手指滑向身上一个个愈合了的刺眼的疤痕——没有一个是疤头留下的，但也没有一个与他无关。  
他又笑了，不知道是开心还是难过。

脑海里浮现动情的画面，他腿不自觉地张得更大些，跨到飘窗的台面。性器被卡在转角处，一阵莫名的快感弄得他心里泛起委屈。  
上气不接下气地喘息，脖子充分后仰，形成了一个不可思议的弧度，月色喑哑，点缀在他胸前。  
他一把拔开积水塞，呼应高潮。  
水流逆时针流走，混合着精液在他大腿蜿蜒而下。 铂金的发丝粘稠地耷拉在脸上，显得十分疲惫，眼里的欲望消失殆尽。  


……

他离开浴室，想到隔壁抱在一起的两个孩子，闭眼，骂了自己一句恶心。

皎洁的圆月被浮云遮掩，天空泛灰，月光蒙尘。  
就连它都不会公平地对待每一个人。

if线：

“爸爸！你知道哈利去哪了吗？”  
斯科皮大早起来急得乱跳，昨晚睡在他身边的他的小伙伴不见了！  
因为一直有一种不好的预感——他甚至在天还没亮的时候睁开过眼睛，看到小伙伴还在身边才放心地睡过去！  
在准备早餐的德拉科听见了身体一僵，他有些找不到自己的声音，手里的盘子也要握不住——他准备了三个人的餐具。

“斯科皮，你先去洗漱吧，爸爸早上好像看到哈利了，我去找找。”他不动声色地说到。  
“嗯！”小斯科皮十分信任他的父亲，一如年轻的德拉科。  
趁着斯科皮洗漱的功夫，德拉科收好多出来的餐具，将剩余的食物直接送到厨房——可不能唤来吵闹的小精灵。他再熟练地伪造小孩的笔迹留下便签：

亲爱的斯科皮，  
十分抱歉，我不得不先离开了。  
昨天是难忘的一天，我非常开心，也非常高兴成为你的朋友。  
请原谅我的不告而别。  
你的挚友，  
哈利。

之后和自己聪明的小宝贝解释了好久才让他放过这件事。

至于哈利怎么走的他并不知道，但是想来也不过是穿越时空的故事。魔法界还有更加匪夷所思的传闻，他并不觉得年轻的救世主会有不安全的可能。

毕竟……那个最爱他的自己已经成长了……  
是吗？

——

1991年7月31日

傲慢的德拉科·马尔福自顾自地询问眼前这个被魔法卷尺轻薄的腼腆的疤头名字。  
这次疤头想到的不是自己那个愚蠢的表哥，反而想起童年做过的一个梦。

他带着羞涩温和的笑容，把手伸了过去——


End file.
